


The Twins who Died at Birth

by reminiscence



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cinquain, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: They were born together and died together, but they lived separately their entire lives after that.





	

We were  
born together  
and died together, but  
reborn separately, and lived  
alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #51 - cinquain poetry


End file.
